helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project, Up-Front, and TNX idols that . since July 2008. ;October 7, 2013 - Former Morning Musume member Kago Ai will form a girl group! :On October 7th, former 4th generation Morning Musume member Kago Ai, who was fired because of a series of scandals, announced on her diamond-blog, that she was going to form a new 4-member girlgroup within her new agency she recently joined. :Girls between 15 and 21 that live in the area of Tokyo and are not under a different production can audition. Two of the girls will be picked by Kago herself and she´s looking for girls with special abilities. ;September 4, 2013 - Morning Musumes 54th single a big success :Morning Musumes new single Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan, which is the first single without Tanaka Reina since AS FOR ONE DAY, is a big success. :It successfully hit #1 at the Oricon Daily-Charts with 96,075 copies sold as well as #1 at the Oricon Weekly-Charts with 144,061 copies. :This single has beat the first week sales for all previous singles since Do it! Now and currently has the 11th best selling first week for a Morning Musume single. :"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" MV passed already 2,000,000 views while "Ai no Gundan" MV passed 1,000,000 views. :Congratulations! ;July 5, 2013 - Otsuka Aina withdraws from H!P Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice :On July 5, the Hello! Project website stated that Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Otsuka Aina withdrew from Hello! Project today. The reason was stated as her parents' not accepting the contractual issues within Otsuka's H!P contract. :Otsuka joined Hello! Project in September 2011 (after she failed the ninth and tenth generation auditions of Morning Musume) as a Hello! Pro Egg alongside Ogawa Rena and Mogi Minami. :Otsuka withdrew from Juice=Juice before the group's major label debut. She is also the first member of the group to withdraw/graduate. TwitterWidget ;Singles :Juice=Juice - Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - September 11, 2013 :Berryz Koubou - Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta/ROCK Erotic - October 2, 2013 ;Albums :°C-ute - ⑧ Queen of J-POP - September 4, 2013 :Morning Musume - The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ - September 25, 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Ishida Ayumi - AYUMI in GUAM - August 14, 2013 :Suzuki Airi - Watashi no ∮ Key o shittemasu ka - September 25, 2013 ;Photobooks :Suzuki Airi - Oyoganai Natsu - August 20, 2013 ;Singles :°C-ute - Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin - November 6, 2013 :Juice=Juice - Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu - November 27, 2013 :S/mileage - "Ii Yatsu"/Ee ka!? - December 18, 2013 ;Albums :TBA ;DVDs/Blu-ray :TBA ;Photobooks :TBA *The pictures in the members pages have to be a reasonable size. *Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. *Wait the date of a member's graduation to change their Honorary Titles. *Respect what others have written on the wiki. *You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. *Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki. Remember that what goes up on the wiki, goes up for the world to see. This is published writing, not a draft. *Use appropriate language. Do not use any language that could be interpreted as mean to others. *Any factual information must be accurate. *Do not create pages that aren't about Hello! Project or TNX. If you want to talk about a Hello! Project member, please create a blog about it. *Do not erase a users information or pictures on the members, singles and albums pages. *The Wiki is not a competition with the users, have fun with the Wiki. *Users can not categorize themselves with categories. *Do not redirect categories to the groups pages. *There can only be 3 videos on the Main Page. *Do not post comments in all caps. ;October 19, Coming soon :Akiyama Yurika (21st) :Yutoku Ayumi (20th) ;October 20, Coming soon :Niigaki Risa (25th) ;October 23, Coming soon :Suenaga Mami (33rd) Note: All Birthdays are based on JST Time. *C-ute - Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin *Release Date: November 6, 2013 ℃-ute - Hagiwara Mai Favourite Hello! Project Member: Kumai Yurina Suzuki Airi Sayashi Riho Miyamoto Karin PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE Week 58 Results - #Hagiwara Mai (67 Votes) #Miyazaki Yuka (65 Votes) #Sudo Maasa (41 Votes) #Iikubo Haruna (30 Votes) *Total: 203 Votes *Morning Musume Wiki (English) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki *Up-Front Group Wiki *Style Cube Wiki *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki *Translated Blog Posts (English) *Hello! Project Official Site (Japanese) This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Japanese fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. * Want to know how a basic page outline goes on here? Check out the Page Outline Reference guide. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Home fr:Home cs:Home zh:首页 it:Home